Quédate
by Nina Keehl
Summary: "Queremos lo mismo", una risa seca escapa de tus labios. "Mi amigo. Lo siento, pero no es así". Te preguntas si él sabe lo doloroso que se siente dejarlo ir.


_**¡Hola! Como siempre, gracias por decidirse a leer.**_

 _ **Al fin me he animado a escribir** Cherik **-aunque no totalmente explícito, es algo para iniciar-; debo agradecer la inspiración a las pláticas dramáticas de** Charles **y** Erik **en el** RolePlay **por** Facebook **en el que estoy. Por lo tanto, este escrito está dedicado a ellos (y sus Users, por supuesto). ¡Gracias por la inspiración!**_

 _ **Nadie como ustedes, son geniales.**_

 _ **Sugerencia:** También, tomé de inspiración la canción 'Stay' de **Hurts.**_

 _X-Men y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen. Esto es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Quédate**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _And I wonder if you know,  
how it feels to let you go?_

 _We said goodbye.  
And I break down as you walk away.  
Stay._

 **I.**

Sabes que se irá.

Estuviste en su mente, sentiste la pérdida y el dolor, la soledad y el oscuro deseo de la venganza ansiada por años. Por ello, sabes que él se marchará una vez que robe los documentos. Sin embargo, debes detenerlo.

Porque en medio de la oscuridad, hallaste la pequeña llama a la que apuestas cada día. Hallaste esperanza.

Así que ahí estás en la oscura noche, esperando por el momento que sabes que ocurrirá.

—No voy a detenerte. —Y es cierto, aun así, ofreces tu ayuda, ofreces tu amistad; le muestras la parte de un mundo en el que él no estará solo, un mundo que se pinta de esperanza para liberarlo de sus propias pesadillas. Le ofreces algo por lo cuál vale la pena luchar.

— ¿Qué sabes de mí?

Tú sonríes.

Sabes que se quedará. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, y ya no es necesario decir que tú deseas que se quede.

— Todo.

 **II.**

Él se irá.

Esta vez, no necesitas entrar en su mente para saberlo. Basta con ver sus ojos, basta con oír sus palabras, basta con los misiles apuntando hacia la isla. Todo ha cambiado, y te preguntas por qué nunca quisiste ver que todo terminaría de ese modo.

Quizá, confiabas demasiado en él. Estuviste tan cerca, que no deseabas rendirte.

—Queremos lo mismo. —Una risa seca sale de tus labios.

—Mi amigo. Lo siento, pero no es así.

Y te aferras a lo último que reconoces de Erik en su mirada, mientras la muralla de Magneto se alza justo frente a tus ojos.

Sabes que se irá.

En esta ocasión, decir _"Quédate"_ no cambiará nada.

 **III.**

Perdiste todo lo que más amabas, y después te perdiste a ti mismo.

Soledad y amargura que no logras alejar, quizá no quieres hacerlo. Más él coloca el tablero de ajedrez frente a ti, tu mente duele ante la claridad de los recuerdos y sientes tu corazón dar un vuelvo al reconocer el cálido pasado que tanto añoras. En tu mente se presenta la ingenua posibilidad de que todo pueda ser como antes; no es imposible, pero para ello, lo necesitas a tu lado.

Necesitabas que se quedara.

Pudiste decirlo, pero el dolor aún te impedía luchar.

—No puedo dejar que me atrapen.

Y lo ves de nuevo, puedes reconocer una parte del Erik de tus recuerdos frente a ti, el hombre en el que aún hay esperanza.

No permitirás que esa llama, casi imperceptible, se extinga.

Deseas que se quede, pero debe irse.

—Adiós, Erik.

Te preguntas qué tanto más soportarás verlo alejarse.

 **IV.**

Se ha esfumado; la pequeña esperanza, el último rayo de luz se ha ido. Lo que sientes, lo que hace temblar tu mente y corazón, ya no es Erik.

Él se ha ido.

Y no estuviste ahí para evitarlo.

Esta partida duele más que ninguna otra.

Lo sientes como el fin del mundo.

 _"Quédate"_ , piensas, insistes, ruegas. _"Quédate conmigo, Erik"._

Pero sabes que no lo hará.

Él se ha ido.

 **V.**

Recuerdas el primer momento que te topaste con él. ¿Alguna vez habías sentido una mente tan compleja? ¿Tan llena de sufrimiento y dolor? Y a la vez, envuelta en una abrasadora fuerza que la sientes como fuego sobre tu piel.

Saltaste por la borda; pudiste morir, pero tú saltaste del barco hacia el bravío mar para sostenerlo entre tus brazos.

 _"No estás solo, Erik"_ , dijiste en su mente.

Sabes que él aún lo recuerda, sabes que el pasado está en alguna parte de su mente y sólo debe recuperarlo. Recuperar las tardes de ajedrez y chistes, las vagas promesas de un sueño compartido, la calidez de una familia. Necesita recordar que tú estás ahí para él.

Siempre será así.

Y sonríes cuando él toma la decisión correcta, como aquella noche hacía tanto tiempo ya.

—No te traiciono a ti; los traicioné a ellos.

Él se queda a pelear por lo correcto.

Y deseas que esta vez se quede por más tiempo.

 **VI.**

 _"Quédate"._

Es todo lo que puedes pensar al verlo construir la escuela que tanto amas.

No es necesario entrar a su mente para saber que él recuerda los buenos tiempos que pasaron tras esas paredes; te preguntas qué dirá él si le propones quedarse, qué dirá si le ofreces una familia y un hogar. Sonríes ingenuamente ante tus sueños; quizá él se burlaría diciendo que no podría ser un buen maestro (pero tú sabes que sí), alegaría que los chicos lo odiarían (no obstante, sabes que lo amarían), se reiría entre dientes mientras te recuerda las palabras que tú mismo dijiste en Cuba.

No desean lo mismo.

— Hay lugar para ti.

 _"Quédate"._

Él se ríe, como esperas, y vuelve a alejarse.

Idiota, insensato, egoísta; quieres llamarlo de tantas formas mientras lo miras alejarse una vez más. Él se va, y para ti es una costumbre tan dolorosa que aún no terminas de aceptar.

—Adiós, viejo amigo. —La despedida te sabe tan amarga, aunque ya no puedes distinguir si es tan amarga como lo era antes, o si seguirá siéndolo del mismo modo en el futuro.

Te preguntas si él sabe lo doloroso que se siente dejarlo ir.

—…Suerte, Profesor.

Susurra a modo de despedida, antes de irse.

Lo que no sabes, ni siquiera entrando a su mente, es que siempre ha sido doloroso partir lejos de ti.

Pero, ¿qué se puede hacer? Están condenados a pelear.

 **VII.**

No desean lo mismo, nunca lo hicieron.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Charles?—Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa arrogante que te rememora los viejos tiempos.

— Estoy buscando esperanza. —Respondes, con firmeza.

El lazo que los une se ha marcado más de decepciones, desacuerdos y guerras, que son suficientes para opacar todo lo que alguna vez existió entre ustedes.

Sin embargo, algo existe, y ambos saben que siempre será así.

— ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?—Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, una vez que ha hecho su jugada.

Tú no miras el tablero, sino a él.

— ¿Para qué haces preguntas de las que conoces su respuesta?

Ya no puedes evitar que se aleje de ti, a pesar de que te derrumbas cada vez que lo hace. Y él ya no se arrepiente de dejarte atrás, aunque cada paso sea más difícil.

Te consuelas con saber que no lo perderás, como él tampoco desea perderte.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, aunque sea simple y cortito._

 _Erik, deja de irte, xfa._

 _ **Un saludo de parte de Rogue a:** La bella Panddie, la sensual Jean, la estupenda Readly, el guapo hermano de Scott, ah, sí, y Scott -elbullyingesamor-, a su mejor compañera de equipo Blink, a su mami Raven y a Peter, que fue quien nos unió e hizo esto posible... Me siento como entrega del Óscar. Creo que ya son todos, sí. _

_Gracias por leer, espero escribir más de este fandom (y espero sea pronto)._

 _ **Nina Scherbatsky fuera,**_

 _ **Paz.**_


End file.
